What Is This? Larry Stylinson
by CallMeBlondie209
Summary: Louis and Harry were high school sweethearts. However, when graduation came, they went their separate ways, both heartbroken. When they are reunited, will their previous love return?


ok so... heyo! I am Tracey and is a little story that came to my mind when on a long car ride. This first part is kind of omnicient with a couple of flashbacks. to clarify- the boys arent famous in this story- get ova it yo! haha enjoy!

also...I know nothing about the british school system so and I havent decided where I want them to live yet so I am writting it with the American school system. writing on my plunky little phone so typos arent reallllly my fault. so getoffmyjunk thankya!

So, here's the story. Harry and Louis were high school sweethearts. They weren't ridiculed or hated for being gay. They were well liked.

Their only problem as a couple was the future. Harry (much like Lily from How I Met Your Mother) wanted to see the world before he settled down. Louis, on the other hand, had plans to stay in their medium sized town after graduation and get a job to help support his 5 sisters and single mom.

So, the two broke up. Harry iniciated it and Louis begged him not to go. It hurt both of them, but slowly they moved on...

~~~Flashback~~~

Harry stood before Louis, his Lou, and couldn't help but to let a silent tear fall down his cheek.

"Lou," he said, tears falling faster, "Lou, w-we need t-to break up. I am going to New York, and I don't want to be tied down. So, we, us, Larry, is over. I am sorry, I think I should go."

It was cold, cruel. Harry knew that but he couldn't bring himself to leave anyother way. This way, if he ever tried to come running back, Louis would hate him. He would be hurt, but maybe this would make him think Larry ending would be good.

As they stood in the men's restroom of their high school gym where, on the other side of the door, their senior prom was being held. Harry fought to kept his emotions in check and his face cold. He wanted Louis to hate him. He wanted him to be able to move on.

Louis, however, was in shock. Tears streamed down his face. When Harry spoke, his heart broke. He had had hopes of making it work. He thought they were strong enough. Obviously, they weren't.

"Don't leave me," the words came out as a broken whisper as he looked into his love's eyes. Panic finally broke through his shock and he understood what was happening. The love if his life was leaving and dumping him so he could be with other people in his new New York City life.

"Harry. Harry please! I can be better! I can be whatever you want me to be! I love you! We can make it work!" the words tumbled out and nearly broke Harry's will power. He held on, though. He remained stone cold and emotionless, the few tears he had let fall drying on his cheeks.

He turned sharply and walked out of the bathroom and out of Louis' life.

~~~End Flashback~~~

And they both thought it was over, little did they know it was far from it.

Now Harry is a teachers assistant/student advisor in New York City. He aids in the foreign studies department at the college he just graduated from. He is married, a Las Vegas mistake that he feels he needs to make work, and lives on the perimeter of central park. He loves his life, and for the past 4 years he has chosen to ignore that he is missing something, perhaps... the love of his life?

Louis stayed at home and worked in the local Cosco as the general manager (A/N just saw The Watch. my advice DO NOT SEE IT WITH YOUR DAD!) He sends half if his paycheck home each month to his family. He saves some of whats left in an savings account at the local bank. At twenty two he isnt too old to go back to college right? He is active in the community, has had some boyfriends and even adopted a cat named Toga. He is content but by no means 'happy'. Since the day Harry left him he has been angry, hateful, believeing that he wasn't good enough for Harry and that the man he thought was the love of his life was a asshole who wanted to whore-around in college. In his heart he knows Harry would never be so cruel, yet he cannot get past the emotionless glare on Harry's face when he said goodbye...


End file.
